Look At Me
by FallingTriumph
Summary: "Why did you never look at me? All the others yes, but not me, never me." Apparently the irrational part of him was more in control tonight than he first thought.


**First Sanctuary fic... Not sure how I feel about this one, the characters are a bit off I think. But enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

They were sitting in her study, as was their habit after the rather sudden relocation that had occurred several months ago. He spent the nights alternating between drinking a bottle of wine and watching her fill out paperwork. Ever since he spent thirty panic filled minutes thinking she was dead, he was hard pressed to let her out of his sight. This meant he spent all day trailing her around the new compound. She did not seem to mind, simply integrated him into her daily routine. He loves it despite becoming a coat rack/errand boy/paper holder more often than not. She still doesn't let him in her room though, always bidding him good night at the door. Intellectually he knows she can look after herself but the irrational, in love part of him was firmly in control these days.

"Why did you never look at me? All the others yes, but not me, never me." Apparently the irrational part of him was more in control tonight than he first thought.

Her pen stopped in what appeared to be the middle of a sentence before she carefully placed it on the desk. She releases a heavy sigh and burying her head in her hands for a brief moment, as if she has been anticipating this question for weeks. She looks up at him when she speaks, never once breaking eye contact.

"Because I knew that once I did I would never go back. Well that's not strictly true. At first I really did not like you. You were an arrogant, stuck-up, egotistical and just plain rude son of a bitch. And you could not stop looking at me, exactly like you are now, like I hold your world in my hands. We were so young and we had so much power and I wanted to stretch my wings, explore my newfound freedom. Take on the world and come out on top.

And I did for a while; I created the Sanctuary network, I discovered terrible, wonderful, magnificent things and saved all these abnormals. Then I turned around and a century had passed and I was alone. For a while I had Ashley and she filled a hole. But she was gone and it hurt Nikola. God it hurt. And all I could think was that I needed someone, I needed you. I was such a coward though, I couldn't call you.

Then you were back and you kept jumping in and out of my life. But you still had that same look on your face and suddenly I recognized it for what it is. You gave me your heart years ago and stupid, stupid me only just realised it. And for that Nikola I am truly sorry."

"Don't be sorry dear." He had made his way over to her during the course of speech.

"Why shouldn't I? I have caused you so much pain over the..." She was cut off by a kiss

He was hunched over in front of her, hands cupping her face, his thumbs lightly brushing her cheekbones, leaning his forehead against hers. "You may have, but I got over it and even better, you realised it. So now we can go on and live happily ever after, or whatever the equivalent is for a vampire and a quasi immortal."

"There is one more thing I have to tell you..."

He pulls back abruptly to look her in the eye, "Helen Magnus if you are about to take it all back I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"No, no, not that. Never that. Nikola I will never take it back. Do you understand me? It's all yours, my heart, my mind and whatever is left of my soul. Yours for the rest of time." She was staring at him, hands circling his wrists with a desperation that was reflected in her eyes.

God she was beautiful.

"You have had my heart since the day I first saw you. I love you Helen, more than is probably wise." He had been waiting for this day in excess of 150 years and now it was here. Yet he was still nervous, He guesses some things will never change.

'I love you too, Nikola. Much, much more than wise.'

His grin split his face and he knew this was it; this was where his life truly begun.


End file.
